


Uncertainty

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: After the fall, Will drifts between reality and the surreal landscape of his mind. Hannibal watches, waits, and listens. Will delighted in their moment, yet he’s ashamed of his delight, unable to abandon his ideals of good and evil. As always the person he can express those things to is Hannibal, even though he really shouldn’t.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of the series. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.

Sometimes Will was in the light, sometimes the darkness. Sometimes he lay on a bed with a breeze from the sea coming in the window. Sometimes he was in a moist, dark place where the snails left trails and the fireflies flickered, blazing their brief lives. 

The monster was in both places, humming a tune which was both sorrowful and beautiful when he didn’t stop to speak to Will in a soft, seductive voice.

“Will, when are you going to accept yourself?” He stroked his clawed hand, which was also a well-manicured human one. Capable of touching the keys of a harpsichord with exquisite delicacy. Capable of bringing the same delicacy to the foods he brought to Will, arranged painstakingly on silver trays. Capable of lifting a scalpel. “When will you stop letting the world shame you into believing we are monsters?” 

“I wanted to believe I existed for a purpose.” As always, Will Graham could say things to this monster, this man he could say to anyone else, even though he knew he shouldn’t. Perhaps Hannibal Lecter alone had the power to awaken them, to draw them out. “I wanted to do something…” He paused and looked away, unable to gaze upon that compassionate, yet hungry countenance. 

“You wanted to do something good.” There was no judgment in Hannibal’s tone. “You once said you gave up good and evil for behaviourism, but it’s not that easy, is it?”

“Even if I could never be good myself, I wanted to do something good.” Will recalled a finger pushing up his glasses, Jack Crawford looking straight into his eyes. 

He wouldn’t go away, wouldn’t let Will alone until Will accomplished what he wanted of him. Until he used what was inside him to stop a killer from murdering any other girls. 

As reluctant as Will had been, a part of him quickened at the purpose of this, a purpose that would do some good. 

Unfortunately another part of him quickened with equal relish in spilling the blood of Francis Dolarhyde at Hannibal’s side. He was as capable of evil as he was of good. And no, he couldn’t let go of those notions.

“You did do something good.” Hannibal regarded him with contemplative consideration. “The Great Red Dragon will demand no more families as sacrifices, including yours.”

“No, he took me instead.” Will turned his head to rest the side of his face on his unwounded cheek. “I can’t help feeling like he won, even though we killed him. This was his victory.”

“Francis Dolarhyde’s death wasn’t the Dragon’s triumph, Will. It was mine and yours.” Hannibal reached out to stroke his wound. “For a moment you accepted that. Delighted in it without shame.”

“No, not without shame.” Must he confess all his secrets to this man? It was easier than trying to hide them. “I was ashamed of my delight.”

“Which is why you threw us off the cliff.” Hannibal smiled a little. “Good thing I’m resourceful about catching you when you fall.”

“What about you?” Will peeked out from under his eyelashes at Hannibal. “You fell along with me. We fell together.”

“I’m resourceful at catching myself or finding others to catch me.” Hannibal stroked his cheek. “I’m not letting you go, Will. Not again.” 

“I’m not sure where I’d go,” Will murmured, closing his eyes. “I’m not sure what to do with myself now.”

“You’ll think of something, even if it’s a clever plot to get the better of me.” Hannibal allowed his smile to return with an almost boyish mischief for a moment before his mouth softened into tenderness. “For now, rest.”

Will felt the darkness of oblivion waiting to claim him and allowed himself to spill over into it. 

Hannibal watched his face relax. “Whatever you do, whatever you become, I’m certain it will be beautiful.”


End file.
